Assassin Diaries
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: The name's Flare. I'm not telling you my last name. You might be the cops or something. Anyways, i'm the Master of all. I come from the Flame clan, the deadlisest assassin group in the world. And my dad always told me, "Show no emotion! It is a weakness to yourself!" But when I meet my target, Finn the Human, I'm starting to belive those words aren't real... Rated T... -Flare
1. The Job

_Hello. The names Flare. I'm not telling you my last name, because I'm very popular. But not in a good way. I'm a master assassin of the powerful Flame gang. Yes, I'm made of fire, but I still do have weapons. My boss...he's...well, my dad. He could care less of what I did, as long as I brought in the bodies, he gets his money._

_Simple as that. I'm fearless, sneaky, and intelligent. Top of the clan, actually. And even though I'm 14, I have experienced so much more than a normal 14-year-old girl would. More people I kill, the more glory I get. Well, catch up with you later...journal._

_Love,_

_Flare..._

I closed my new journal my roommate got me. Oh, how I loved her. But in a best friend way. Her name is Alice. She's also made of fire, like me. Instead of my long hair, and yellow eyes, she has short hair, and red eyes. We're practically sisters. She doesn't likes to kill people though. She does it for the money. Her parents abanded her. And now, at age 16, she's a really hardcore girl. But she still has sympathy. Wimp.

Why? You ask. Why would I call my best friend a wimp? Well, because she's going soft. My dad always told me to show no emotion. Emotion is your own weakness.

"FLARE! GET IN HERE! NOW!" yelled my dad. I sighed as I got off of my bed, (with flame shield) and lazily walked down the hall. When I reached his room, he was calmer than usual. Weird...

I slowly walked in, sitting on the chair before his desk. He pulled a thick yellow file from his desk, and slid it over to me. I curiously grabbed it, and my eyes scanned over the information.

**Name: Finn the Human, known as Finn**

**Sex: M**

**Age: 14**

**Threat: He turns in our assassins and puts them in the dungeon. They where never seen again.**

**Goal: Exterminate**

"Finn, ey?" I asked. My dad nodded. I looked at the picture before me. 'Finn' has a blue shirt on, dark blue shorts, a green backpack, black shoes with his socks rolled up, and a ridiculously looking white bear hat. Must've skinned it himself. I also saw something black, orange, and pink in the background.

"Hey, dad?" I ask. He glared at me. "I mean..._boss_...what's the pink, black, and orange thingies?" He stared at the picture. "Those are his so-called, 'friends'. The pink is Princess Bonnibell Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom, west from here. Finn visits her daily, so you should do the same." he said. I nodded.

"The orange one is his 'brother', Jake the Dog. He is with Finn where ever he goes. He's really foolish, and gullible. So you would have to trick him into leaving you alone to do the job." I nodded again.

"And finally, the black one is Marceline Abadeer. Better known as Marceline the Vampire Queen. She's half demon, half vampire. She gets suspicious easily, and knows if something is wrong. You will have to be very careful to get pass her. Befriend all these people, and your number one target: Finn."

"Yes, da- I mean boss," I said. I took the file off the desk and headed out of the room. "Oh, and before you leave, remember this." he said. I turned back around. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Don't fall in love with the target...like last time," he said, "or there will be...consequences..." He took out his prize knife. It was so sharp, in could slice through a rock. And trust me, I've tried.

I gulped, and backed out of the room slowly. I ran, with the file in my hand, and ran back to my room. Surprisingly, I saw Alice there. I closed the door behind me. "Aren't you suppose to be on a mission?" I asked. She nodded. "He...got away..." she mumbled. My eyes bugged out of my sockets. "He WHAT!? You know what happens when dad finds out!" I yelled at her.

Tears escaped her eyes, as her blood-covered hand wiped the tears from her face. "I know! ...I know. I'm gonna be ok. It's fine. So, looks like you got a new target." she said.

I gave her a worried look, then grabbed the file I threw on the bed. "Yeah...some dude named Finn the Human," I said. Alice's eyes widened. "Finn _the _Human!?" she asked. What's the big deal. Is he famous or somethin'? "Uh, yeah. So?" "So? _So? _Dude! Finn is the most popular hero in all of Ooo! If he finds out you're an assassin...oh, man! What did your dad get you into!?" she yelled, pacing back and forth in the room.

_Say what now!?_ He's a HERO!? Dad should've mentioned that in the flippin' file thingie! Ugh! This is gonna be harder than I thought!


	2. Meeting the Targets

This might be one of the biggest missions of my life. Me and Alice said our final goodbyes. I will miss her. Too bad she's going to Glob World. It's a shame my father's _that _evil. Remember, Flare. Show no emotion. Be brave. Even though some tears escaped my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. This will be the last time I'll see her again.

"Goodbye..." I sniffed. She smiled a weak smile at me, then embraced me in a hug. "Here." she said. She let go of me and game me a locket. It was shaped as a flame, and the color was ruby-red. I opened the locket, and it was a picture of me and her as little kids. When we weren't trained to be assassins.

On the side of the locket, it read: Be brave, hold on, and never let go.

"Hold on? Never let go? What does that mean?" I asked. She smiled. "When the time is right, you'll know..." Two guards burst through our door and grabbed her by the arms. "ALICE!" I screamed. "It's ok! I'll be fine! Goodbye, Flare!" she cried, as the guards dragged her away.

I ran up to them and punched one of them in the face, making him drop Alice on the ground. He grunted, and ran straight for me. Me, with my quick instinct, dodged the attack, but the other one managed to punch me square on the eye. I cried out as I grabbed my eye, and watch them take my best friend/sister away from me.

This was it. This was the death of Alice Flame.

* * *

I walked in the Grasslands, bored out of my mind. I checked my food supple, clothes, and weapons twice already. Boss already gave me locations, so I was in search of this so-called 'Tree Fort'. After four hours of walking, burning things, and awkward silence, I finally stumbled upon something. Or someone?

"Hey! Watch it, chump!" I yelled, as I rubbed my head in pain. Grass started to burn all around me. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't pay attention to where I was going!" the voice said, as he looked up.

My eyes widened. My target! Should I just kill him now? Nah, that would blow my cover. I have to play it slow. "Well, looks like you need to pay attention a little more!" I said. "Look, I'm sorry. Let me help you up," he said. Ugh. Might as well let him. He grabbed my hand, but quickly retrieved it back as he shrieked in pain.

"What? What is it!?" I yelled. "Y-You burned me!" he cried. I took a look at his hand. Damn...that was...ew. "Are you...a...water elemental?" I asked. Oh, way to go! Play the nice innocent dumb girl. Psh, I'll have him dead in a day.

"No! I'm not! I'm a human!" he said. Human? What the hell is a human? Well, apparently, one is standing in front of me now. "So...humans are allergic to fire?" I asked. "No. It just...well, it's kind of hard to explain. Heh heh." Awkward silence.. "My name is Finn! What's yours?" he asked.

Oh, jeez. He's too enthusiastic. "Flame...Shield. Yeah! Flame Shield!" I smiled. He looked confused. "Your name is...Flame Shield...and, your made of...fire?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Uh..." Wow! Flame Shield! REALLY!? Get it together! "I mean...Flame...Princess! Yeah, I'm Flame Princess!" I smiled. A soft blush appeared on his face. Ok?

"Nice to meet you, FP! Can I call you FP?" He asked. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Wait, WHAT!? No! Don't fall for the victim. Poor Cindy...I'll miss that girl.

"Uh...yeah! FP. That's...nice." I smiled. We ended up walking to the Candy Kingdom, talking about stuff. Me liking weapons and destruction. Him liking swords and all that hero jazz. Hmmm. Maybe this guy isn't bad after all. I mean, he isn't evil at all. He's a hero. It's his duty. I don't understand why dad wants me to kill him.

"Earth to FP? You there?" he asked, waving my hand in front of my face. I went out of my gaze, and stared at him. "What did you say?" "I said, this is PB!" he smiled.

He moved out of the way to show a tall girl. She looked around 18, and she hand pink skin. Long, pink, hair. A long pink dress on, and a yellow crown on the top of her head with a green gem in the middle. I don't like her. First of all, something is off about this girl. Can't put my finger on it. You know, assassin's instinct. Oh, don't judge me! And second, TOO MUCH FLUBBIN' PINK!

"Oh, dear! It looks like you have a black eye! I'll heal it for you!" she smiled. That grin...

"Uh, no thanks! I'm good!" I said, backing away from her. "FP! Let her heal you! Peebles is cool with science and junk, and she'll make your eye as good as new!" Finn smiled.

That enthusiasm. Annoying, but cute...

"Ok...I guess." PB led me into this long hospital room, which almost caught on fire, so I had to cast flame shield on it. She sat me down on this candy bed, began examining my eye.

It took every muscle and bone in my body not to flip her over and slit her neck open. Hey, when your trained hard like me, it's a force of habit. "Now, how did you get this black eye?" she asked.

"Uh...I tripped on a rock, and...uh, fell! Yeah, that's what happened!" I said. Wow, that was so convincing, I think she bought it! Note the sarcasm. She eyed me suspiciously, then just patched up my eye. "Try not to fall...on any rocks again, ok?" she smiled. "Uh, yeah. Okay." I got off of the bed, and headed towards the door. "Wait!" I turned back around.

"You look oddly familiar..." she said, eyeing me up and down. "I _am _a Princess of the Fire Kingdom! Of course I am!" I smiled. Well, half of that was true. I am a real Princess of the Fire Kingdom. But I'm a Queen in the Assassin world. So...yeah.

"Hey, Finn! I don't have a place to stay, can I stay over at your place?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. Ugh, I just want to get this over. "Sure, FP! C'mon. It's getting late anyways. Later, PB!" Finn waved. PB smiled that fake ass smile, then waved goodbye. "Farewell!" she smiled. Farewell? What is this? The Medieval times?

Before my foot even stepped out the door, I felt hands whirl me to turn around. Do not flip them over. Do NOT flip them over! I soon stared into the eyes of PB. "I got my eyes on you!" she said. I smirked. "Oh, you have _no _idea!" I smiled, almost evil like, then walked out of the room, leaving a suspicious Princess Bubblegum.


	3. Why Do He Always Blush?

**I know this is short! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

* * *

_Day 1_

_I have met my target and his friends. He's very...intresting. Princess Bubblegum thinks I'm up to something, and she has my eye on me. Well, Bubblebutt, do you know I can burn you to the ground within seconds with no hesitation? Do you know I can tackle you to the ground and slit your neck open? And do you know I can make your life a living hell if you come in the way of my mission? Now, I'm at 'Finn's' house. He seems nice. I feel bad for him trusting me. I miss Alice too. And I also got a locket from her. It says: 'Be Brave. Hold On. Never Let Go.' Whatever that means. I must go now, Journal, it is dinner time. _

_Love,_

_Flare..._

I closed my fire-red journal and put it in my bag. I jumped down the ladder, and fake smiled as I approached Finn and his dog, Jake. I looked down at the meal we had today. "What is this?" I asked. I really haven't seen this in the Fire Kingdom. It looks good, though. "It's spaghetti! One of my favorites!" Finn smiled, and slurped down a big pile of it. Ugh, disgusting. Didn't these boys have manners? Did their parents teach them manners?

"Go ahead, FP! Try some!" Jake said. I looked at him, and back at this 'spaghetti'. "Uh...ok?" I picked up my fork, and picked up the spaghetti. I shoved it in my mouth, and all my feelings broke loose. This was the most tastiest thing I have ever tasted! It's even better than Alice's homemade coal! "Oh my glob! MORE!" I said, and shoved some more noodles into my mouth. Finn and Jake laughed, and continued eating. After I was finish, we all sat down in the living room, and I watched Finn and Jake play this 'video game.' After Jake lost, he went up to his room. "Hey, wanna play?" Finn asked. I looked at what was called a 'controller.' "Uh...I guess?" I said, then sat over by him. Of course I had Flame Shield on, I can't kill him now. Princess Bubblebutt is already spicous.

I grabbed the second 'controller', and pressed the red triangle. The little box came to life, as a guy with a motorcycle was behind a checkerboard line. "Oh, we're playing Motor Rebels. You're the second player," Finn explained, then pressed a button. The game started to have a countdown from 3-1, and Finn's player was off. Of course I didn't know what to do! Finn smiled and paused the game. "Here," he said, and sat me in his lap. He always had this blush on his face around me for some reason.

I really didn't like sitting in this place. He put his controller in my hands, as his hands showed me what to do. "This button, lets you move. Y'know, like controlling to make him go or stop. This button, is the brakes. This button, is the nitrogen. And this button, let's you see from a bird's-eye view. You got it?" I blushed a little, because he was so close to my body. "Uh...yeah. Look, can we just...start now?" "Ok..." he slid from behind me, and went back to his face. He looked disappointed for some reason. Why? The world may never know.

Turns out I got the hang of it, and beat his sorry butt into next week! It was actually...fun. Wait. What am I saying? FOCUS! "Hey, Flame Princess. Can I ask you something?" Finn asked. Ugh, what now? "Uh...yes?" "What's your real name?" he asked. My real name? I can't tell him my real name! He probably knows the Queen of Assassins name is! "You wanna know my name?" I asked. He nodded. "It's...uh...Alice." Alice!? Really? Yeah, use the name of your dead best friend. He totally believes you, now! Note the sarcasm. "That's a pretty name," he blushed, and turned back to the game system.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah. Shoot." "Why do you always blush around me?" He stopped what he was doing and turned around. "W-What do y-you mean?" he stuttered. "Why do you always blush around me? Your doing it now!" He blushed even harder, and sighed. "Because...I think you're an mathematical person. And you make me feel all warmed up inside. And...I know we just met today...but I can't stand being without you..." Wow. Talk about drama bomb. Now I was the one blushing like a doofus. _Remember, no falling in love with the target. _

I stared at him. He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm sorry Finn...goodnight," I said, then ran out of the room. Ugh! Why do he makes me feel all jittery inside! I can just burn this tree down and get this all over! But I can't do it. That's the problem! I have to wait this out, gain everyone's trust. I sighed as I sat on the fire-proof bed. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
